


Shatterd Reflection

by WILDSPARK_PRIME



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Asexual Seth, Baby brother Seth, Big sister Leah, Bisexual Leah, Carlisle Cullen invents a new tortue method, F/M, He didn't mean to, Imprinting, Leah imprints on a female vampire and has no idea how to cope with it, Ooc Bella!, Protective Jasper, Puppy Piles, Shifters have more than one imprint, Torture, With a confused vampire in the middle, platonic imprints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSPARK_PRIME/pseuds/WILDSPARK_PRIME
Summary: The girl that Edward left is nothing like the girl that they return too. He broke her, did he really think she would be fine after having her soul ripped to shreds? Poor Jasper is left floundering in the unfamiliar role of the favourite and the protector.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater & Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater & Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Alice was worried, Bella was so quiet, so different from what she remembered. Alice had to practically beg Bella to save Edward and even then the girl had been reluctant.

Alice didn’t understand, Bella loved Edward, she should be doing anything in her power to save him shouldn’t she?

Bella leaned away when Alice got to close, flinched when Alice tried to touch her. Bella looked down right uncomfortable in her skin when Edward hugged her. He didn’t seem to notice though. He kept on touching her and she kept on flinching away, she was blatantly broadcasting her discomfort to his touch, yet he did not stop.

Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong, yet Alice didn’t know what. The future didn’t reveal anything to her, she still saw Bella as a vampire, that was a solid vision and the only way to change it, was for someone to kill Bella. Otherwise, nothing. Nothing to do with Bella anyway.

The more Edward tried to touch Bella the more she seemed to draw into herself, it was unnerving. Alice had hoped that maybe seeing the rest of the family would help Bella, but it seemed she was wrong.

Esme let out a relieved cry when she spotted them, she immediately pulled Edward into a hug, and she reached for Bella only for everyone to freeze when Bella jerked back so suddenly she sprawled onto the floor.

Bella’s heartbeat had taken of like a humming bird, drumming away in her chest as if wishing to escape, the hood of her hoodie had fallen off revealing her wide chocolate brown eyes to them for the first time, along with the dark purple bruises around her eyes.

The empty eyes and proof of lack of sleep was not what drew their attention, no it was the silver scar on her left jawline that did. A vampire bite.


	2. Back off, fucker's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch the Cullens learn about imprints and Edward is in denial.

_The empty eyes and proof of lack of sleep was not what drew their attention, no it was the silver scar on her left jawline that did. A vampire bite._

* * *

A tanned hand shot out and yacked Bella up of off the floor and into strong arms of an Native American boy.

" _Bella..."_ he breathed out, rubbing his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply, "Why'd you disappear like that? Me an' Lea have been waiting for you to come back, dammit! You know better than to wander of on your own!" He growled out as a Native American girl came skidding to a stop next to him and looked Bella over carefully.

"Hey, watch how you speak to her, _mutt!"_ Edward butted in with a growl, reaching for Bella, this time no one missed her flinching away from him.

"Love?" Edward asked, confused.

"Don't call her that!" The girl hissed as she whirled around to face them, her stance defensive.

"Leah..." a weak voice called out.

All eyes shifted to the brunette human.

"Hurts."

Leah, abandoned stare down she was having with the Cullen's to be at Bella ' side in an instant.

"Where, my soul? What hurts? Is it hurting, burning or throbbing?"

"Side... burns."

The Cullen's gasped in union when Leah pulled up Bella's hoody, revealing more scars than what they thought a human could possibly posses. Hundreds, if not thousands of silvery crescent shaped scars stood out on her pale skin. 

_Vampire bites._

"How did she get those?" Jasper hissed out sharply, talking a step forward as if he got closer the marks would suddenly disappear. 

When everyone tensed in union to his movement he paused and calmly took a step back, belatedly remembering that no one would trust him around this particular human again.

"Who do you think?! You made one Hell of a mess and left Bella to deal with the consequences! Victoria sure appreciates the new torture methods you made _Dr. Cullen!_ Bite, let the human burn then suck the venom out so you could do it again and again and again. Where's the fun in killing when it's over in an instant, why not use torture that will last and last and _never stop!"_

"What?" Carlisle asked in bewilderment.

"What do you mean it doesn't stop?" Jasper asked, more level headed than the rest of his family that wouldn't stop gawking at Bella.

"Just like I said," Leah muttered bitterly, "Once there's venom in your system, you can suck it out and prevent the turning process, but the burn stays with you, even if just faintly and the more scars you have the more it burn, apparently."

"But there are hundreds!" Carlisle spluttered out with wide eyes.

"Exactly." Leah deadpanned. 

"She wouldn't be able to function if what your saying is true!" 

"It is true, you haven't heard her scream when she can't keep silent anymore, as for functioning? Does this," she gestured to Bella, "look like she's functioning at full capacity to you?!"

"Hold on a minute, what do you mean my soul?"

Everyone paused to stare in bewilderment at Edwards random exclamation.

"What." Leah deadpanned. 

"You called Bella your soul? What does that mean?" He asked urgently 

"She's my imprint, dumbass."

"Your, _what?"_

"Imprint, half of my soul? My center of gravity? The most important person in my life? My reason for existence." Leah tried to explain but the looks she was getting was completely uncomprehending. 

"Bella's your, your...your..."

"Imprint? Yes."

 _"Soulmate?!"_ Edwards screech had several head wiping in their direction.

"Yes." The boy who was holding Bella answered. "Bella is _our_ soulmate."

" _What? How?"_

"Look, it doesn't matter, the only reason we're here is because of Bella, speaking of witch..." the girl turned to face Bella once again, "Bella! Why'd you have to save this asshole anyway?"

"Had too." Bella whispered 

"But, _why?"_ The boy asked, rubbing circles on her back.

"Carlisle, Esme... They loved him. They'd be devastated if he died. They might not love me like I loved them, but my loyalty isn't that fickle. I'd never cause them such pain if I could stop it."

The addressed flinched in guilt.

"Bella, we loved you. We still do." Esme tried to convince the brunette.

"Liar." 

The hoarse whisper split the air and made Esme freeze in shock.

"The law states clearly, if a human finds out the secret they are to be turned or killed. You didn't turn me, never planned to from what I understand. You left me for dead. You left me for Victoria to clean up because you couldn't sully your hands with blood, _could you?"_

"Bella, no, that's not, no, that's not what we wanted at all, we wanted you safe and-"

"Liar! If a vampire got so much as a wiff of my scent I'd be dead. Why choose a random mediocre meal when such a ' _sweet, succulent, little flower'_ was right there, ripe for the taking with no one to protect her in anyway? Face it. You left me for dead. You can deny it until you're blue in the face but I'll always know the truth. You should have spared us all the trouble and just killed me."

After her rant, Bella was breathless and leaning heavily on the boy, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake.

"Sleep, my little soul, all will be well." The boy whispered to Bella and she finally lost the battle and succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
